Cuervo
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Porque Si ella, Elena Gilbert Hubiera encontrado a Ese horrendo pajarraco observando su habitacion estaba segura de que le hubiera lanzado lo primero que hubiera tenido a mano, pero ahora...bueno, ahora ese Cuervo no podia parecerle mas Hermoso. Delena!


**Cuervo.**

__

Caminó por un Oscuro Corredor, No sabia donde estaba, ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba como había llegado allí…y todo estaba tan oscuro, El silencio era aterrador, Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo extrañas sombras que no lograba identificar..

Y la sensación en su pecho.

Eso la estaba sofocando.

Era como un vacío, un horrible vacío, como el sentimiento de estar a la adversidad, como el filo de una daga en su Cuello, Era como Saber que La hoz de la Muerte pendía encima de Ella y que no había nada que Pudiera hacer.

Era un lugar tan Horrible.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar susurros, Y volteó la mirada intentando encontrar la fuente de los mismo, pero se sentía tan desorientada, no sabia a donde iba, y estaba aturdida, le costaba pensar con claridad, Como si tuviera el cerebro lleno de algodón, Sentía las piernas pesadas, como un tenue estado de duermevela.

Se volteo completamente, y miro a su alrededor, era todo demasiado oscuro, no podía divisar nada, solo el reflejo de las paredes de aquel estrecho pasillo oscuro y tétrico, tan solo podía ver la silueta de sus propias manos, y mas allá de ella solo habían gigantescas lagunas de Oscuridad y susurros que subían de nivel por minutos.

De pronto pudo divisar que algo entre la oscuridad se movió de Una laguna a otra, Profirió un Grito ahogado. Y comenzó a Híperventilar.

¿Moriría allí?

¿Iba a ser olvidada en aquel oscuro lugar?

No, no lo haría,

Rápidamente Obligo a sus piernas a moverse, aunque estas parecían estar estancadas en Concreto, no había forma de que fueran ágiles si apenas podía caminar, Se dio la vuelta y se adentro en aquel lugar. Intentando correr con todas sus fuerzas, Giro a la derecha, una, y otra, y otra vez, luego a la izquierda, y perdió la cuenta, era como intentar Salir de un laberinto, estaba atrapada y podía sentir a la criatura o cosa detrás de ella, persiguiéndola, sin prisa.

Intento correr más a prisa, Y paso por alto una prominente grieta en el suelo de aquel lugar, Sintió como su pie se quedo atrapado allí, y gimió de dolor al sentir el impacto de su cara contra el suelo.

Se removió, y a gatas, se acerco a la pared del pasillo allí, se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas, sintiendo como su cabello castaño Le quitaba toda visibilidad posible de lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Escucho Pasos, cerca.

Se estremeció.

Miro hacia todos lados, buscando una posible salida.

Por supuesto, su cazador debía conocer bien este lugar, era donde habitaba, ella por otro lado, como presa estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, vulnerable, lenta y perdida. Sintió la Frustración correr por sus venas, y las lagrimas amenazar con violencia sus ojos, Estaba desesperada, y su pie dolía tanto.

¿Realmente Moriría Allí?

— ¡No!— Se grito mentalmente.

Intentó Ponerse de pie de nuevo, El dolor en su pie era insoportable, pero tenia que seguir corriendo, ¡Tenia que hacerlo!.

Con dificultad siguió caminando a paso apurado, paro un momento y llevo una de sus manos hacia su frente para quitarse el sudor y Sintió una punzada de dolor, Intento observar su mano, pero no veía nada, aun así, podía sentir un liquido viscoso en ella, entonces la llevo hacia su nariz para olfatearla Olía a oxido y sal.

Sangre.

Estaba herida, y tenia que salir de allí.

Estonces un Escalofrío recorrió su columna. Al sentir una Fría respiración a sus espaldas.

Le había encontrado.

Intento Moverse violentamente, Se revolvió pero su cuerpo no le respondía estaba paralizada, a la merced del que seria su asesino.

Sintió como Una fría mano se posaba en uno de sus hombros y con terror observo como le retiraban el cabello del cuello y lo colocaban encima del hombro opuesto, Vio como acercaba su Rostro hacia su cuello y le sonreía y entonces Pudo reconocerle, Pudo verle, Aunque todo estuviera infernalmente oscuro, Jamás le olvidaría.

Klaus.

Intento Gritar, y las Lágrimas de impotencia vagaban libres por sus mejillas. El iba a matarle, De nuevo

De pronto todo se volvió Blanco. Estaba asustada, Terriblemente asustada, Pero ahora podía moverse, .el lugar en donde estaba no tenia formas, ni paredes, Era de un blanco inmaculado que parecía no conocer limites.

Entonces algo o..Bueno, alguien la abrazo, Se sobresalto y pensó en correr de nuevo. Pero esta persona le apretó fuertemente, Y escondió su rostro en la clavícula de la chica.

— Shh— Le tranquilizo una voz ronca. — Tranquila Elena es solo una pesadilla.— Le consoló — Una que tienes muy a menudo si me Permites Opinar— Le susurro, y pudo sentir como esta persona sonreía con el rostro escondido en la parte baja de su cuello.

Ella le abrazo, y apoyo su cara en su hombro, Estaba tan asustada, dejo unas pocas lagrimas salir,

Y al cabo de Unos cinco minutos se separaron.

Ella le miro Y el le correspondió la mirada,

Sus ojos…eran tan…Grises…Como el Hielo, como el propio Cianuro. Letales y apacibles, como un manantial de aguas tranquilas y cristalinas, tan mortíferos como hermosos.

—¿Damon?— Inquirió la Castaña

El aludido sonrío de medio lado,

—es que..¿Acaso tiene alguien mas permiso de Husmear y sacarte de tus pesadillas?— Le pregunto con fingida Dolencia.

Ella río tontamente Aliviada.

— No me dejes,— Le susurro con pena.

Sin Stefan….Se sentía tan sola, El le había abandonado. Le parecía mal utilizar a Damon, y aun mas mal para ella, que ni siquiera podía catalogar lo que en realidad sentía por le Hermano de su "novio" pero… Le necesitaba, Como a Nada en el Mundo.

—Nunca.— Le dijo El Ojigris vampiro Sonriendo de medio lado.

__

—Biip Biip Biip —

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sentó con violencia.

Sintió como todo se volvía oscuro, y poco a poco su Vista fue regresando, Miro hacia todos lados de su habitación intentando buscar el Causante de aquel Pitido.

Lo encontró en su mesita de noche.

— Oh…!Por supuesto! — se reprocho a si misma con molestia — Solo es el despertador ¡tonta!—

Acerco su mano hacia el y Presiono el pequeño botón que tenia a un lado, Inmediatamente el ruido ceso. Eran las 7 am.

Entonces lo recordó todo.

— Ah sido todo un sueño— Susurro

_Uno horrible__, pero…por alguna razón era incapaz describirlo como Horrible en voz alta, Al menos, no había tenido el Horrible final con el que amenazaba, en realidad, no había terminado nada mal…._

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

Y sacudió la cereza de un lado a otro.

— Vale, Solo deja de pensar en cosas Estùpidas o Llegaras tarde al instituto — Se regaño a si misma.

y Sonrío.

Se acerco a la ventana. Prometía ser un hermoso día.

Podía divisar el saliente solo aun sin retirar la cortina ni abrir la ventana. Su sonrisa se ensancho.

Se acerco aun mas, retiro la cortina y con sumo cuidado abrió la ventana,

Cerro sus ojos lentamente, Los Calidos Rayos de sol Acariciaron su Rostro Tranquilizándola y llenándola de paz. Abrió ojos y se quedo observando el paisaje, la calle estaba solitaria probablemente, todos aun estuvieran alistándose o desayunado para comenzar su respectivo día. De pronto un movimiento en el majestuoso Árbol de Abeto que estaba junto a su ventana la sobresalto, Miro rápidamente hacia allí.

Profirió una Exclamación de Sorpresa.

Junto al abeto, en la rama más Cercana a su ventana se encontraba un Gigantesco y Prominente cuervo negro, Mirándola Fijamente.

Ella le sonrío. Y ladeo la cabeza a un lado saludándole con la mirada.

El cuervo le miro, Y contra todo pronostico Asintió También. Profirió un Graznido alto, y alzo vuelo Lejos de Allí para Perderse en el Bosque.

Ella Río Sonoramente.

Estaba segura de que un tiempo atrás, si Hubiera descubierto aquella ave con la atención puesta en su Habitación, le habría agarrado a Piedras, o simplemente le Habría lanzado lo primero que tuviera a la mano a aquel Enorme y Horrendo Pajarraco.

Sin embargo….Ahora…

Bueno.

Aquel Cuervo no podría parecerle mas Hermoso.

Río de nuevo, como una niña tonta.

Y Se puso de pie en dirección al Baño.

— Un cuervo terriblemente Hermoso.— Susurro con alegría antes de Cerrar la puerta del Baño.

Después de todo, Debía ir al Instituto.

**Fin.**

¿Qué Tal? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo?

¿Merezco a Klaus de mal humor y hambriento en mi puerta?

Los dejo a su Criterio.

Y me encantaría Saber lo que piensan con un Hermoso y Sustancioso Reviewn.

Ah por Cierto.

**Amo los Cuervos. *¬* no existe un animal mas sexy para mi ahora Xd.**

Les regalare Un Damon/Cuervo a los que me hagan saber su opinión sobre esta Historia.

_Saludos._

-Maldad.


End file.
